


Doctor Doctor, Give Me The News

by quikiadades



Series: Stethoscopes and Motor Oil [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Car Sex, Doctor Kylo Ren, F/M, God I hope so, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Loss of Virginity, Mechanic Rey, Mentions of Pregnancy, OBGYN visit, Poe is the Mom Friend, Smut., Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, Will there be more of this awkward universe?, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quikiadades/pseuds/quikiadades
Summary: At her dear friend Poe's request, Rey Niima finally schedules her first "lady doctor" appointment.It doesn't go according to plan. At all.





	1. One

The waiting room of the Gynecological office inside of Coruscant Medical Center’s main campus was way too fluorescent for Rey's tired eyes. Every wall was painted in brilliant shades of pink and cream with small touches of white, the fixtures above the doors and the window frames done to match. The colors were horrendous to Rey, who was normally seen wearing torn up dungarees or her mechanic's smock, safely situated in Tico's Auto Repair or at home in her brown and green apartment.

She looked very out of place here, especially compared to the other women in the room. She was dressed in torn jeans rolled to mid-calf, a loose beige t-shirt that was splattered with paint stains up the left side, and her favorite pair of Caterpillar steel toe boots with thick wool socks shoved down to the tops.

Most of the women in the packed waiting room were older than forty. The rest of them were heavily pregnant or accompanied by small children and babies. Every time one of the children cried or screamed, Rey wanted to rip a chunk of her hair out.

Honestly, the color of the room only added to Rey's uneasiness. The title above the receptionist window, **_Coruscant Gynecology_** , in flowing pink letters, made her stomach flip, and the pamphlets that lined the walls broadcasting birth controls, pap smears, and safe sex made her want to bolt out of the office all together.

Rey let her head fall back against the wall with a loud thud and squeezed her eyes shut.

She should have never let Poe talk her into this, even if it was for her own good. Poe had told her about his friend from college who refused to get a pap smear done, and ended up passing away from cervical cancer weeks before graduation. When Rey had told him that she had never had the test done, and never intended to receive one, Poe had all but made the appointment for Rey himself. He chose the Gynecologist and the appointment day and time and he would even be here after the appointment to pick Rey up, and ensure she had gone through with it in the first place.

But even still, being this nervous and uncomfortable at the thought of some woman poking and prodding where Rey had hardly ventured herself had to be unhealthy, too.

She leaned forward to grab her bag, her resolve finally breaking and, Poe be damned, her hands were starting to shake and Rey felt like she might hurl up her breakfast at any moment.

The door next to the window swung open and a nurse with fair curls and pinks scrubs stepped out with a folder clutched in her hand.

Rey froze, her fingertips barely brushing the straps of her messenger bag.

"Rey Niima?" The woman said, filling Rey's stomach with complete and utter dread.

Rey swallowed and stood, clutching her bag until the tips of her fingers went white, and followed the nurse through the door and into an even brighter hallway. "Right this way." The woman said, ushering Rey into a small alcove in the hallway that was set with scales for weight and height. The nurse instructed Rey in kind, quiet words and quickly took down Rey's information, scribbling the numbers into her file as she went.

"All set. Let's go." They set off down the hallway, and each step toward the examination room added to the queasy feeling in Rey's stomach.

The nurse opened a door in the hallway and allowed Rey to enter before her. The examination room looked a lot like the waiting room, pinks and creams and too much light. Two chairs sat on one side of the room, and the examination bench on the other, already covered in thin parchment paper, the pillow at the top looked thin and uncomfortable. Rey cringed at the sight of stirrups, actual stirrups, that hooked to the end of the examination table.

The nurse, ignoring or not realizing Rey's fear, steered her into a chair - not the stirrup one - to set up a blood pressure cuff. "Okay, let's get some vitals."

Again, the nurse was kind and quiet as she efficiently ran through the course of checking Rey's blood pressure and temperature, scribbling them down in the same folder as before. Rey noted that the top of the folder had her name printed in boldface blue lettering, and she slightly smiled when she saw that they had spelled her last name wrong.

"Okay Miss Niima, we're all set." The nurse smiled and flipped the folder shut, tucking it under her arm. "There's a gown on the counter if you want to have that instead of just taking your pants off, and the doctor will be in shortly."

Rey murmured a quiet thanks to the pretty nurse as she left, her eyes now glued to the thin hospital gown that was neatly folded on the counter. It was white, printed with little pink flowers, and Rey was torn whether to put it on or not.

She should have googled what to do at an appointment like this beforehand, and not just the equipment used.

Rey dropped her head into her hands and groaned, her stomach still doing awful flip flops and the prospect of what was to come. She silently prayed to whatever gods would listen that this doctor and kind and understanding, and that she wouldn't judge Rey for being a naive twenty-one year old virgin.

Running a hand through her hair and slouching back into the hard plastic arm chair, Rey rooted around through her bag for the list of questions that she'd complied last night. She toyed with the edge of the little slip of notebook paper, debating whether or not she would ask her questions. She didn't really have anyone else to answer them, Finn and Poe were as unconcerned with the female body as can be, and there was no way she would be asking her boss, Rose Tico, questions regarding female genitalia.

The door clicked and Rey's heart flew into her throat.

"Hello Miss Niima. I'm Dr. Ren."

Rey was frozen shock still at the sight of the handsome man, not woman, that had just walked into the room. He was tall, oh so very tall, and extremely broad in the shoulders, dressed smartly in a crisp black dress shirt tucked into slim fitting, light gray khaki pants. His face was oddly proportioned but still handsome, with dark eyes and even darker hair that brushed the collar of his white lab coat, a pair of thick framed glasses pushed up on his head catching in the wayward midnight curls.  
As he made his way into the room, Rey noted that the man had a serious case of resting bitch face. She wanted to quip a witty question as to why he was so grouchy but Rey could only stare at him, her cheeks flaming up involuntarily at the thought of this man performing her procedure.

Dr. Ren stopped in front of her and stuck his hand out for a handshake. Rey obliged, even though her whole body felt like jelly. His hands were warm and humongous.

Then a thought crossed Rey's mind, a memory from a previous conversation. Poe had told her that the Gynecologist was a woman, a Dr. Phasma. Rey had demanded that the doctor performing her test be a woman, that had been one of her terms to even be here in the first place. So, who the hell was this guy?

Dr. Ren sat on the small swivel stool that was rolled into the corner, his long legs nearly bending double, and cracked open the file that held all of her papers, the file the pretty nurse had done up earlier. Rey guessed that the papers she had filled in while she sat in the waiting room were in there as well.

"So," Dr. Ren began, reaching up for his glasses and hooking them across his face, "We will be doing a pap test and a pelvic examination today, it -"

"You're a man." Rey blurted, wondering who this man was if he wasn't Dr. Phasma.

Dr. Ren, who looked highly irritated that she had cut him off mid-sentence, scowled.

"Last time I checked." He murmured glancing back down at the file in his hands, his eyes searching the pages. Rey flushed at his words.

"I was told you'd be a woman. Dr. Phasma." Rey said, wringing her hands in her lap.

Dr. Ren sighed and pushed his glasses up in his head, snapping the folder shut and leaning back to cross his arms. "Dr. Phasma is extremely sick. She called in last minute today, so I'm her stand in until she's well." He cleared his throat and turned his head to the side, checking the clock that hung above the door.

Rey swallowed, her nervous stomach doing awful flip flops. She wanted a woman to do this, and if it had to be a guy, couldn't it have at least been an ugly guy? Or an old man? Tears of frustration welled in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly, trying to dispel them before the doctor noticed. Rey would not be caught crying in front of this handsome man-doctor.

"Look." Rey's head snapped up to Dr. Ren's face. He didn't look irritated anymore, just neutral, nearly kind but not quite there. "I know you're nervous and scared, but I promise that it isn't that bad. The first time is always the hardest, Miss Niima, and it will be over before you know it."

Rey nodded at Dr. Ren, not quite sure how to act. His words were thoughtful, but the tone of them were wooden, a rehearsed speech that he’d said a thousand times. "What are you scared of today? Just let me know. I'm going to explain the whole process for you as well so you know just what to expect, okay?"  
Before she could stop herself, Rey took a breath and spoke, even if this doctor didn’t give a shit about what she felt.

"I'm terrified of some stranger seeing more of me than I have myself. I terrified that something silly is going to happen. I'm disappointed that the first time that a man sees my lady bits, he's intending to mutilate my cervix and feel up my uterus."

Dr. Ren quirked an eyebrow and flipped Rey's file back open, an understanding look crossing his face as he found what he sought. "No previous sexual interactions." He stated, his finger following along the question and the following answer box that she had filled in earlier. "General touching of the genitals also counts as sexual interaction." Dr. Ren cleared his throat, casting Rey a suspicious glance.

"I'm well aware of that." Rey grumbled.

Dr. Ren huffed and sat the folder on the counter next to the sink, the top corner of his lab coat unfurling. **_Kylo Ren, MD, PhD_** , was stitched into the material and under that, **_Emergency Room Physician_** , in the same color.

"You aren't even a gynecologist?" Rey whispered, horrified.

"Of course not.” He scoffed, “I'm an ER Doctor."

"But, I'm here to see a gynecologist."

Dr. Ren glanced at the clock again, then leaned back in his chair. "I am an Emergency Room Physician. As far as being qualified to perform your test, I have delivered two babies already today, and I’m in the middle of delivering one right now. I spent an accidental year with Obstetrics and Gynecology during my residency, and I was the only person close enough to the gynecology wing to fill in for Phasma on such short notice, as I was just finishing a double shift in the ER. I am stretched way too thin, I haven't had lunch yet, and I am utterly exhausted. So, Miss Niima, I understand your fears, I promise you that your lady bits couldn't be in better hands, but if you would rather skip out, please do so now because the woman down the hall could roll out a child at any moment, and I'd like to catch a power nap before that happens."

Rey swallowed, and for the first time really looked at Dr. Ren’s face. What she had pegged as resting bitch face earlier, was actually extreme exhaustion and a bit of grouchiness. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his skin had a pallor too it. Guilt crept up Rey’s spine at the thought of adding trouble to this man’s hard day.

“Okay. I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.” Rey babbled.

“I know.” Dr. Ren said, standing from his stool and scooped up the pink floral gown on the counter. He tossed it into her lap as he reached for the door knob. “I'm going to go check on the woman down the hall. Go ahead and change and hop up on the table.”

And with that, he swept out of the room, his white lab coat flowing in his wake.

Rey quickly changed, she opted to leave her t-shirt and socks on, tying the gown up over top of them for the sake of warmth. The examination room was freezing, and divested of her pants and underwear, it was cold enough to raise unwanted gooseflesh all over her skin. She folded up her clothes and placed them with her bag on the plastic arm chair, and turned to stare at the damn stirrup table. “Fuck you.” She said, her voice wavering more than she would have liked, and she hopped up on the padded table-chair thing, the disposable paper crinkling loudly in the quiet room.

Rey waited for fifteen minutes before pulling a textbook from her bag and leafing through the pages. A baby started crying down the hall, the sudden sound making Rey nearly jump out of her skin. Another fifteen minutes flew by, and Rey was ready to put her pants back on, the chill on her lady bits leaving her oddly breathless. Rey rubbed her legs together, delighting in the slight tingling sensation it caused.

Rey was a true stranger to sex. She knew what arousal was, of course, and understood some of what caused it, but everything else was like a foreign language that everyone spoke but her. She had thought about the feeling a couple of times before, late at night when sleep wouldn't come and that tingling at the apex of her thighs returned, but every time she braved to move her fingers down her body and touch herself there, embarrassment and dirty thoughts would flood her mind and she'd yank her hand back like it had caught fire.

Rey glanced at the list of questions that peeking out from under the hem of her jeans. Questions that she'd formed late at night after touching herself and feeling guilty, dissatisfied and disgusted afterwards. There was no way she would be asking Dr. Ren questions about bravery and touching herself. It would be a rare chance if he answered without laughing.

Even rarer still, he might _show_ her. Rey bit her lip and squished her thighs together.

_That was illegal, wasn't it?_

The door swung open, and a breathless Dr. Ren swooped in. Rey jolted, heat rising fast to her face. Her previous curiosities had consequences, so it seemed, and the slickness between her legs was hot and wet and thrilling.

Dr. Ren washed his hands thoroughly in the hand sink and grabbed a pair of gloves from one of the many boxes on the wall. It was unsurprising that such a huge man grabbed gloves from the extra large box. Rey focused on his huge hands.

_He’s going to touch me_.

Somehow the thought of this man seeing the damning evidence between her thighs made Rey’s skin go hotter.

He plopped onto his swivel stool and coasted over to her. Rey kept her legs firmly crossed in front of herself, especially now that he was eye level with her crotch, red faced and breathless, like he’d just ran down the hall. He smiled faintly up at her and flicked his glasses down over his eyes. What happened to the grumpy guy that had disappeared less than thirty minutes ago?

“Make that three babies. A baby boy.” He said, and Rey’s jaw nearly dropped. The grumpy man had disappeared because he’d literally brought a life into the world. “I get a little giddy when a delivery goes that smoothly. And I didn’t even get my nap.” He smirked, full lips pulling up in the most attractive way, before swiveling around and reaching for his tray of sterilized tools. He poked around the shiny metal pieces, ensuring he had everything to begin, then clapped his hands on his thighs. “Let’s get started.” He said, searching her face for any doubts. Rey swallowed thickly. This was a _disaster_. She'd gone from terrified to aroused in less than and hour, and her time was up to compose herself.

“At any point, if you feel uncomfortable or scared or anything, just let me know and I'll stop. I'm gonna explain everything as I go, okay? You'll know exactly what's going on.” He turned on his chair and reached for something on the little tool table. “If you're really curious, I've got a hand mirror here if you'd like to watch what I do. Some women say it helps to stay calm. Other just want to see what their cervix looks like.” He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, twisting the little mirror around in his hands. Rey’s eyes flew wide at the suggestion and she vehemently shook her head.

“No thank you.” She said.

Dr. Ren nodded and lowered the mirror. “Alright. You ready?” He asked, testing the cuff of his glove. The latex snapped against the pale skin of his wrist, and the sound jolted Rey. She almost cursed out loud when a new wave of warmth rushed through her body. Had that sound really turned her on? Oh, what a nightmare.

Rey nodded and leaned back on the bed, the damn paper crinkling under her. “I'm ready.” She said.

Dr. Ren chuffed. “I'm not going to be able to do anything with your legs crossed.”

Rey shot up, uncrossing her legs, but still kept her thighs wedged together. “Oh, yeah. Right.” She eyed the stirrups with distaste.

“They don't bite. Come on.” Before Rey could move, Dr. Ren gently wrapped his long fingers around her ankle, right above her sock. Rey froze at the contact, the shivers that ran up her leg and straight to her core making the entire situation so much worse. He pulled her leg up and situated her foot in the stirrup. Cool air rushed up her gown and tickled at the apex of her thighs, and she stifled a gasp.

She worked her other foot up on her own, her face flushing a brilliant tomato red as she situated herself. She watched him as she moved around, waiting for the moment he looked at her, at what was displayed for him. Dr. Ren seemed unconcerned, unscrewing the lid of a little glass jar. He certainly would be able to see how utterly drenched she was down there. Oh God, he could probably _smell_ her.

Instead of looking at her spread legs, he looked up to Rey, that little jar now open in his hands. “All set?” He asked, setting the jar down alongside a long metallic tool. She opened her mouth to answer but that damn metal tool had caught her eye. A speculum, if Google hadn't lied when she'd done some light research last night.

_Does that go in me?_

“Ms. Niima?”

Rey’s head snapped to the side, Dr. Ren’s voice pulling her from her thoughts. He looked mildly concerned, his dark brows drawn together. His eyes were a startling warm brown color, shot through with brilliant amber and gold. Such nice eyes for a man.

_Stop daydreaming, you idiot._

“I'm ready. Let's just get this over with.”

Rey watched him as he looked past the gown draped across her lap, knowing full well he'd notice the mess she was downstairs. In all honesty, she shouldn't have watched him, because his reaction made the situation so much worse.

His eyes widened marginally, his brows shooting up quickly, a soft noise leaving his full lips as he caught sight of her. The little blush that spread across his cheekbones was so endearing and so _handsome_ that Rey almost whimpered. God help her, the man had the decency to look embarrassed.

Dr. Ren cleared his throat, obvioulsy attempting to ignore the situation and continued on. “I'm just going to check everything out and then we’ll move onto the speculum.”  
Rey nodded and waited, leaning back with her hands clenched at her sides.

The first touch of his gloved finger nearly set her on fire.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, and held her breath as his deft finger moved up her cleft and pushed the folds of her labia out of the way. He paused for a second, studying then moved up, his finger pushing at the little bud at the apex of her thighs. Rey jolted, the pleasure of that small touch sending her reeling. He continued, pushing up the clitoral hood, and Rey nearly bucked up again, sheer will keeping her back flat on the table. The warmth of his fingers seeped through the gloves, and the touch was so intimate, so foreign, that Rey thought she might explode into tiny flaming pieces.

“Okay.” He said, his voice sounding oddly strained. “Everything looks fine.” The snap of latex heated Rey’s blood up again, and then Dr. Ren was washing his hands in the sink. He pulled on a new pair of gloves and reclaimed his seat.

“Next step.” He reached for the speculum, and Rey couldn't look at him anymore, just the sight of his beautiful blushing face was enough to drive her crazy. “It's going to be a slight stretch, and a little cold, but as long as you stay relaxed it'll be over before you know it.”

“Okay.” Rey breathed.

“Here we go. Sorry again if it’s too cold.”

The nudge of cool metal at her entrance had alarms ringing off in her head, and she squeezed her eyes shut harder, tension building up in her body. The tip of the speculum slid in and Rey dragged in a ragged breath, the arousal coursing through her body dampening slightly at the alien feeling. It was a tight fit, and only slightly painful, but it still had her taking deep breaths of calming air.

“Sweetheart, you've gotta relax.” Dr. Ren murmured, the deep timbre of his voice instantly soothing her. She tried not to play his voice on repeat in her head, _sweetheart_ murmured like a prayer from his lips. Rey took a shaky breath in and released it, staring up at the bright lights on the ceiling as the speculum pushed home, the metal hitting a solid wall that she hadn't even known existed.

It was uncomfortable and strange, and Rey fidgeted slightly as Dr. Ren adjusted the knob on the tool, widening the speculum very quickly.  
Rey felt stretched, like a rubber band ready to snap, and she could barely breathe, afraid of jostling her body with that odd contraption inside her.

“You're ovulating.” Dr. Ren said, his voice slightly shaky as he looked up over the gown covering her lap. His pupils were blown wide and a flush still rested on his cheeks. Rey nearly moaned at the sight of him. It was a powerful thing to see how her body affected a handsome man.

Dr. Ren fumbled with a little brush on his tool tray and quickly took the cell sample from her cervix, placing the scraping in it’s container for testing. Dr. Ren slowly slid the speculum out, and Rey nearly whined at the empty feeling “The results should be in before the week is out, but don't concern yourself too much,” He swallowed deeply, his throat bobbing with the effort, “Everything looks fine so far.”

Rey could only nod her head as she began to sit up, relieved that this horrible ordeal was over and she could leave this damn hospital with a small amount of her dignity intact.  
She had never really been that lucky.

“Only one last thing and then you’re good to go.” Dr. Ren said, standing from his little stool and kicking it gently behind him. “A quick pelvic exam just to make sure that everything is where it's supposed to be.”

Rey eased herself back onto the examination table. The pelvic exam, of course she'd forgotten about it. The pap smear had been the most worrying thing coming into this, but now that it was over, what else could there be?

“What tool do you use for this one?” Rey asked, secretly hoping it would be something that under no circumstances would turn her on.

Dr. Ren froze for a moment as he looked at Rey, that blush growing darker across his cheekbones. He cleared his throat.  
“My hands.” He choked out, “Hands are used to perform a pelvic exam.”

_Jesus Christ._

“Okay.” Rey squeaked and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Here we go.” Dr. Ren said.

He placed one large hand on her abdomen, pushing gently into the soft flesh of her lower belly. His hand nearly spanned the width of her, and the thought of his bare hand on her skin set Rey aflame yet again. The sensation growing under his hand was so strange and so good and Rey could feel it building into something bigger.

Then he pushed his fingers inside of her and Rey’s vision whited out.

It was very different from the speculum, his fingers were warm, gently curling as he felt for abnormalities, his hand working in tandem with the one on her abdomen, pushing into her skin and making her breathless.

He added another finger and pumped his hand ever so slightly and Rey’s eyes shot open as pure pleasure coursed through her body. Her back arched slightly, her toes curling in the stirrups, and Dr. Ren looked at her quickly, his face darkening with something akin to hunger for a quick moment that Rey almost thought she imagined it. His fingers crooked quickly, hitting a spot that Rey hadn’t even known about, and her world fizzled out. Rey couldn’t help the the small noise that she made at this point, she was too worked up, too sensitive to hold it back. She felt herself spasm around his fingers, she heard the rush of blood in her ears, but before it had even started it was over.

_Oh God._

Rey instantly felt ashamed. What kind of child nearly _orgasms_ during a pelvic exam? She sat up quickly, taking her feet from the stirrups, without realizing Dr. Ren hadn’t removed his hands yet. Scooting forward on the exam table drove his fingers even farther inside her, and she couldn’t hold back the moan this time.

“Shit.” He muttered, pulling his hand from her body. Rey felt positively empty without his fingers and tried to calm her breathing.

She was _mortified_.

“Everything is normal and healthy. I recommend starting a birth control regimen as soon as you’re comfortable, it helps with period harshness among other things. Definitely have it when or if you decide to,” He hesitated in between his rushed words and swallowed. Rey stared at her socks, “Become, uh, sexually active.” Dr. Ren pulled his gloves off, tossing the arousal soaked latex into the wastebasket. “Have you got any questions for me?” He asked. He stared at the wall, clenching and unclenching his fists, that blush still stark against his pale skin.

Rey shook her head, the piece of paper with her scrawled questions staring accusingly at her from across the room. There was no way in hell she was bringing that infernal list up now, not after making a complete fool of herself.

Dr. Ren sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair as he walked across the room and snagged a wad of soft paper towels from the dispenser next to the door. “Have a good day, Miss Niima. Please stop and see reception on your way out.”

Dr. Ren handed her the stack of towels, pausing for a moment before he literally bolted out the door without another word. Rey was left standing in a shitty hospital gown and trembling in his wake.

 

“You did _what_ on your Gynecologist’s fingers?!” Poe said later, his eyebrows nearly to his hairline.

“You heard me, you insufferable demon.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey. Her name was Rey. He should honestly be ashamed of himself for forgetting it after her appointment, but he’d resorted to calling her sweetheart instead (Her file on the hospital database had been listed under Niima, R, so that had been no help in deciphering her first name).
> 
> Definitely unprofessional. 
> 
> Whatever.

 

It was seven o'clock on a gloomy Saturday night and the clouds had decided to lay permanently over the sky and cast the whole city in a damp funk. The setting sun couldn’t even be seen, only a few brave beams of light streamed through the dense blanket of clouds and fog. The rain that had accompanied the gloomy clouds had started early this morning, and continued now, as Kylo Ren sat inside of Tico's Auto Repair and munched away on a bag of vending machine funyuns

Tico's was quaint. It had a homey air that Kylo hadn't felt since he'd darkened the doorstep of Millenium Motors. The rain pounded hard against the little glass windows next to the front entrance. The door itself surged with the harsh wind outside, the rusted hinges squeaking loudly in the all but silent room. The coffee tables and mismatched armchairs were obviously raided from thrift stores, the walls were in desperate need of a new coat of paint, and the magazines that littered the rack were months old.

Kylo hardly minded. The yelp review for this place was phenomenal, and Kylo wouldn't trust just anybody to work on his Stingray. His classic 1978 C3 Corvette Stingray deserved the best from _any_ mechanic.

The car had died yesterday, and after a couple of charges from his trusty jump pack it came roaring back to life just to die again once the ignition switched off. He tried a new battery, went and bought one from the auto parts store after work, and still the damn car wasn't holding any charge. If he had the tools at home, a multimeter to read the voltage maybe, he could have fixed the fucking thing himself.

But he'd given his multimeter to his mother three months ago and she'd _lost_ the damn thing

Kylo sighed and downed another funyon, thoroughly pissed that he had to spend his only day off this week sitting in a dusty old autobody shop with an annoyingly squeaky door while he waited on his car.

Well, he didn't actually have to stay in the building while they did the repairs, but when one has no friends except for one's mother, it's hard to catch a ride around town for a couple of hours. The only person, besides his mother, he could even think to call was Phasma, but her schedule was pretty booked today (Maybe he’d been keeping tabs on her appointments for the past week). She was probably elbow deep in some woman's vaginal issues. Kylo could still try, though. She certainly owed him after last week's... debacle.

It had honestly been like any other day. A double shift, a coffee IV and weird medical anomalies galore. By the time Kylo's shift was over, he was running through the halls, car keys in hand, ready to escape. He had nearly been to the parking garage, when Hux, _Armitage Fucking Hux,_ caught his arm and pulled him to a stop.

Hux had forced him to stay and cover for the Gynecology Department while Hux himself climbed into his shit Maserati and roared off into the sunrise.

Truly, all Kylo wanted at that time was a shower.

That, and a fucking nap.

Instead of hiding away in an empty exam room and snagging a quick power nap, Kylo dutifully dragged himself to the OBGYN wing, grumbling the whole way there. The place had been a nightmare during his year there, and would no doubt continue to be a nightmare for a long time to come.

Kylo’s year of residency in Obstetrics had been a disaster to say the least. It had been his mother's doing. She'd wanted him to be a Reproductive Endocrinologist for some reason, and he doubted he'd ever forgive her for it. Prodding away at vaginas tended to be uncomfortable for everyone involved, especially when you were a twenty-five year old resident who had no idea what kind of monsters lingered under the folds of a woman's skirts. There were certain things that an impressionable young man could not unsee.

Natural birth was definitely one of them.

Delivering babies was horrifying. From the mutilation of vaginal canals to the screaming wrinkled children, Kylo would rather have Hux mow him over with his damn sports car than deal with deliveries all day. Granted, the touching scene after the bloody battle was kind of nice. Exhausted but proud parents cuddling squealing pink balls of terror. Kylo couldn’t help but smile at the scene new families created.

He honestly loved children.

Delivering them?

Not so much.

Even if his early residency in Gynecology hadn’t scared him off of vaginas forever, Kylo had never been interested in sex, anyway. Med school takes a lot of time, doctorates and PhDs take up the rest of it. Girls dont really like the tall lanky guy with anger issues and huge ears that grumbles when they talk over professors or ask to copy his notes. Kylo preferred it that way. It gave him more time to study and studying hard is how you come out on top.

Albeit with no friends or social life.

But now, all Kylo could think about was that set of pretty hazel eyes, those freckled blushing cheeks, and that beautiful cunt that had glistened in the lights of the exam room. God help him, she had been _shaved bare,_ all pink and pretty. Even through his gloves he could feel the softness of her skin. Kylo honestly had no idea what had been going on with her, if she was turned on by the exam or him or, Dear God, the _speculum_ . The poor girl had been _dripping_ onto the exam table, Kylo hadn’t even needed to lubricate any of his tools or his fingers for the exam. The smell of her, the obscene smell of her arousal had clung to him all day long. When she had clenched around his fingers, her back arching into his hand, her walls spasming around him, Kylo was sure he was going to die right there. He was surely going to hell for that extra crook of his fingers, the pressure he’d added to see… to see if he could have really gotten that girl to shatter just for him.

Never in his life had he tried so hard to hold back a hard-on before.

In retrospect, inadvertently fingering some strange girl during a pelvic exam wasn't the best idea, but he’d done it anyway. She seemed none the wiser, only furiously embarrassed that she had nearly came on her doctor’s fingers. The thought made Kylo feel a little guilty (and a lot aroused). It hadn't been fair for him to toy with her like that, to play around with her when she had clearly said she didn't really know her own body.

Technically though, he didn’t really do anything wrong in the grand scheme of pelvic exams. But, Kylo’s mind was a paranoid place, and for the past week he’d waiting for the call from HR that knocked him to the curb on a hefty sexual harassment charge.

He probably deserved worse, and if he ever saw that girl again, he would apologize.

He definitely deserved worse after tossing paper towels at her and dashing from the room like a scared little boy, then running straight to his office to look her up in the hospital’s system and check when her next appointment was (It had been last Friday, and she’d _cancelled_ it).

_Jesus Christ_. If only he'd met that girl under different circumstances. 

He would have dated the _shit_ out of her.

Romanced her and everything. Flowers, dinner, whatever she wanted he would have done it. If she'd wanted sex, hell yeah he'd have given that to her, too.

But not at an appointment. Not while she was his patient. Just that extra finger movement had jeopardized him enough. He worked too damn hard on his career just to throw it away on a beautiful woman. He's waited thirty one years to get his dick wet, and now that his missing libido had come roaring to life, Kylo could stand to wait a little while longer. The books his mother dropped off for him to read, the cheesy, smutty romance novels that Leia got from friends at work and gave to him instead would have to tide him over until then.

Kylo shook his head, standing from his chair to stalk across the room and toss away his chip bag in the garbage can next to the big window that saw through to the garage. He hoped that they finished soon, he had only been here for thirty minutes, but still. He had called in and took the last slot of the day, spoke to Rose Tico herself, and was ensured that one of the mechanics on shift had a passion for classic cars, and would be delighted to repair the vehicle on such short notice. Kylo leaned in and peeked through the garage window as he wiped the remaining funyun crumbs from his lips.

The hood of the Stingray was open, the red racing stripes clearly visible on the black base coat. Someone was bent over into the engine, a cart with electrical equipment at their side. The mechanic was obviously female, her round bottom proudly displayed as she leaned headfirst into the open hood. She had the left headlight completely yanked out, all the wiring pulled from it’s home, and was proceeding to splice in new wires.

_What the hell?_

Kylo crunched up his eyebrows in confusion and stormed towards the garage entryway. He’d brought the car in for a battery problem, not for new goddamn wiring, and that mechanic was currently stripping _everything_ out of that headlight cavity.

“Hey! What are you doing to my car?” Kylo seethed, pushing open the door marked with _Employees Only_ and turning the corner out of the waiting room.

The mechanic startled, jumping slightly and fumbling with a pair of wire cutters. The tool dropped to the ground and skidded backwards. Kylo stopped the cutters with the toe of his boot and bent to retrieve them.

“If you must know.” The mechanic said with a very irritated and surprisingly familiar voice, “Your battery keeps dying because the wires in your high beam connector was burnt through and damaged. You should take better care of your headlights. This car is too nice for some rich idiot to go and ruin it.”

Kylo grabbed the wire cutters and froze, placing the mechanic’s voice. Never mind the venom she’d just flung at him, he completely ignored it. He’d been hearing her little moans, her gasps of pleasure and her lilting accent in his dreams for the past week. How could he not recognize her?

Kylo didn't know if it was excitement or horror that shot through his body as he stood up, cutters in hand, and faced her.

Those pretty hazel eyes blew wide, a flush immediately spreading across her cheeks, nearly covering her freckles completely. Her pert lips dropped open in surprise and she gasped, a little sound that traveled straight to Kylo’s groin. She was dressed in a navy blue mechanic’s jumpsuit that was folded down and tied around her slim waist, the light gray henley that she wore underneath was embroidered with **_Tico’s Auto Repair_ ** in stark red letters over the left breast. Her hands were covered in grease, stained from previous ventures of the day, no doubt. She even had a streak of grease over her right eyebrow, now surrounded in a  lovely blush.

She looked stunning. Absolutely beautiful. And very embarrassed.

Kylo, being as smooth as ever, blurted the first thing that came into his mind.

“I didn’t know you worked here, I swear to Christ.” he rushed out.

The mechanic’s, Miss Niima’s, mouth closed with a soft click. She studied him for a moment, her pretty blush receding down her throat and under her the collar of her henley.   

 “Why are you here, then?” She said, snagging the wire cutters from his hand and tossing them into her open toolbox.

Kylo cleared his throat and pointed to the Stingray. “Uh, that’s my car. I’m the rich idiot who doesn’t take care of his headlights.”

“No, this car belongs to,” She paused for a moment, rooting through the papers on the bottom of her electrical cart, “Bennett Prestor Organa-Solo.”

The heat that rose on Kylo’s cheeks was completely involuntary and very embarrassing. Miss Niima presented the form to him, his registration for the damn Stingray, and sure enough, **_Solo-Organa, Bennett Prestor,_ ** was typed in black boldface on the owner’s line. Why he’d registered his car under that name, he had no idea.

“That’s me. I changed my name in med school. For… personal reasons.”

“Because your Mom’s Leia Organa? Coruscant Medical Center’s President?”

Damn her.

“Yes.”

Miss Niima smirked, tossing the copy of his registration back onto her cart.

“So, Dr. Ren is the idiot who doesn’t check his high beams.” She murmured, turning back around to continue with her wiring. From the looks of it, she was almost finished.

Kylo swallowed.

Didn’t he say he was going to apologize?

Oh well.

“So, Miss Niima is the classic car specialist I’ve heard so much about.” He paused and leaned against the garage wall, trying to play it cool even though his heart was about to pound right out of his chest.

She smiled at that, a small upturn of her lips that Kylo caught as she turned to grab a wire connector from her cart.

“I’m Rey.” She insisted, “Please don’t call me Miss Niima.” Rey’s fingers quickly twisted the connector down onto her freshly spliced wires, “Makes me feel old.”

Rey. Her name was _Rey_. He should honestly be ashamed of himself for forgetting it after her appointment, but he’d resorted to calling her _sweetheart_ instead (Her file on the hospital database had been listed under _Niima, R,_ so that had been no help in deciphering her first name).

Definitely unprofessional.

Whatever.

Kylo cleared his throat and resettled against the wall. Debating with himself if he should even bring up her missed appointment. But damn him, he was curious.

“You cancelled an appointment last Friday, Rey. You were in the books for a contraceptive implant with Dr. Phasma.” Kylo paused, gauging her reaction. “That’s a very important thing you skipped.”

_Smooth._

Rey stiffened for a moment, the headlight cover clutched in her hands, before she pushed it firmly back into the front end of the car. She reached for her socket wrench, picking it up quickly and started on the fastenings. “Did you tell her?” Rey asked, her voice nearly covered by the sound of the socket wrench.

Kylo cocked his head to the side, “Did I tell her what?”

“About what happened-,” Rey abruptly cleared her throat and twisted the socket wrench around in her hands, “In my last appointment.”

“Of course not.” Kylo said immediately, shocked that she would even think such a thing, “That’s a breech in doctor-patient confidentiality. I would never tell a colleague about a private exam unless their expertise was needed in the findings, and even then, I would come to you first and ask if I could.”

Rey sighed, relieved, and switched out her socket for a bigger size. She took a deep breath, “I was worried that I would become a break room joke.”

Rey turned too look at him, a little crease between her brows. She was obviously very embarrassed about what had happened, more so than he had originally thought. It had probably been grating on her mind all week.

_That’s why she cancelled her appointment._

“Oh, Rey.” He whispered, “You have nothing, nothing at all, to be ashamed of.”

She stopped her repairs, bracing a hand on the front bumper of his car, her tan fingers splayed out on the cool metal. Before Kylo could launch into a speech about natural happenings of the body, Rey spoke.

“I was perfectly fine, terrified, but fine.” Rey’s hands squeezed into the metal, her fingertips going white. She undid the hood prop and lowered the hood, slamming it shut.

Rey turned, and Kylo shrank back a little.

She was _angry_ now?

“I was fine until _you_ walked in. Had someone else, anyone else, walked through that door I wouldn't have made such a complete _fool_ of myself.” Rey seethed, accusingly pointing her socket wrench at him.

Kylo kept his mouth shut.

“Christ,” She said, “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Kylo clenched his fists at his sides, his heart doing wild turnarounds in his chest.

“I don't think you understand how hard I’ve tried to get myself off, and it hasn’t fucking worked.” Rey moaned, rubbing her face in frustration. “You barely touched me, and I almost exploded.”

Kylo’s mind went blank. Everything else but thoughts of the girl before him shot out of his head.

_Did she really just say that?_

Rey took her socket wrench apart, placing the two pieces back into her tool box before shutting the lid with a loud thunk. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. Kylo could nearly see the wheels turning in her head. What was she thinking so hard about?

“I want you to show me.”

_What._

Kylo sputtered for a second, his brain befuddled at her brave words, “Come again?”

Rey looked at Kylo, really looked at him, and Kylo could almost _feel_ the heat in her stare. The hazel-green of her eyes was nearly covered entirely by her blown out pupils and she was _panting_.

_She couldn't possibly…_

“I want to know, Dr. Ren.” Rey said, walking closer to him, “I’m tired of not knowing.” Rey gently reached forward, her beautiful, rough, mechanic’s hands grasping at the lapels of his leather jacket.

This was it. Kylo was going to have a massive heart attack, right here in this dusty garage.

Sure, he had kissed some girls in his time, kissed them silly if he was being honest. There had been some tongue, some second base and some light finger banging involved as well. This… this was completely different. He wanted to give this girl everything. Absolutely everything he had. Judging by the look of pure _want_ on her face, she would willingly accept it.

“Will you show me?” She whispered into the collar of his jacket, “I want to know everything. “

Kylo was done for.

He surged forward and caught her lips with his own, the softness of her beautiful, smart mouth sending a surge of pleasure straight through him. Rey made a little contented sound as he pulled her closer, his arms snaking around her waist and tugging her against his body.

“You taste like onions.” Rey said, but she didn’t seem to mind.

_God damn funyuns._

Kylo backed her up, pressing her against the hood of his car and nudging his leg between her knees. Rey moaned as she ran her fingers up the back of his head and through his hair, tugging gently at the roots. Kylo was gasping into her mouth now, her deft fingers undoubtedly working his hair into a right frenzy on his head, but he could hardly care as he ran his lip across her cheek and too her neck, gently kissing and nipping his way down the lovely column of her throat.

“Oh God.” Rey gasped as he bit a little harder, delighting at the soft rose petal mark he left on her skin. “Oh God, Dr. Ren.”

And right on fucking cue, his phone started blaring from the pocket of his jeans.

Rey made to jump back, but Kylo held her tight, continuing his onslaught of her pretty neck. He wrangled his phone from his pocket and answered it without looking.

“Ren” He barked, running his free hand down Rey’s back, soothing her.  

She arched into him and he smiled.

“You have to come in tonight. I’ll expect you in a hour.” Snoke. Of course it was Snoke. He’d always had a way of ruining the good things in Kylo’s life.  

It was about time that it ended.

“I’m indisposed at the moment.” Kylo murmured, tugging Rey’s henley free of the knot of her jumpsuit. He pushed his hand under her shirt, marveling at the feeling of her hot, soft skin.

“Undispose yourself. You have work to do.” Snoke snapped.

“No apologies, Dr. Snoke. But I really couldn’t give a shit.” Kylo murmured, accenting the phrase with a quick nip to the underside of Rey’s jaw. She moved one of her hands from his hair to stifle a little giggle, at his words or the bite, Kylo couldn’t tell.

“Kylo Ren, you have exactly-”

“Goodbye, Dr. Snoke.” Kylo interrupted, ending the call and tossing his phone onto Rey’s closed tool box. He immediately continued his ministrations on Rey’s neck, moving his hand from under her shirt to cup her backside. He kneaded the soft swell of her behind in his hand and she moaned out loud, her hands rocketing up to his shoulders and pushing his jacket down his arms. Kylo shrugged the garment off and slung in on top of his phone, which was vibrating angrily with another incoming call.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Rey whispered, bringing his head up from her neck to claim his mouth again.

“That man has walked all over me for most of my life.” Kylo said against her mouth after a lingering kiss. “It’s time I fought back.”

Kylo hooked his hands around the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up for better access to her pert mouth. She obligingly wrapped her shapely legs around his waist, moving her hips indecently against his groin.

_Christ._

“Please Dr. Ren.” Rey breathed into his lips, kissing her way down his throat. Kylo lowered her onto the hood of his car, laying her back and covering her body with his own. The feeling of her small body under his own was breathtaking. 

“Ben.” He murmured into her skin, tugging at the top buttons of her henley and working them open. “Call me Ben.” He said, and pulled her shirt and bra down over her breasts.

If he was going to do this, he was going to be Ben Solo. Awkward Ben Solo who had no idea how to fuck a woman.

_Just go with it, you idiot._

He moved his hand to one breast and his mouth to the other, rolling one pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he laved at her, gently sucking and biting into her soft flesh. He tried to play close attention to her reactions as he worked her body and Rey keened under him, grinding her hips against the heavy erection that was now straining against the zipper of his jeans.

He removed his mouth from her nipple with a loud _pop_ , a memory jumping into his head.

“Are you still Phasma’s patient?” Ben demanded.

Dear God, he could get fired if she was still a patient at the hospital. Not that he particularly cared in this moment, but still.

“No. That’s why I cancelled my appointment.”

Another thought followed the first.

“You cancelled your _contraceptive_ appointment.” Ben pulled back from her, resting his hands on her thighs. She looked glorious, all spread out for him on the hood of his car, her chest flushed a brilliant pink, her eyes dark with arousal. “I don’t have a condom.” Ben had never carried a condom, save the one his father had given him sophomore year of highschool to keep in his wallet. Ben wouldn’t even mention pulling out, there was no way in hell that he could guarantee that. He wouldn’t want to anyway.

Regardless of any of that, he was a doctor, and there was no way in hell he was accidentally impregnating someone. He new the risks. Even if stopping right now would probably implode his dick. He had never been so aroused in his entire _life_.

He had to at least _attempt_ to be a fully functional, respectful man/doctor.

“I went last Friday to a clinic to get a Nexplanon put in.” Rey said nonchalantly, leaning up to wrap her hands around his waist and drag them down his ass. Ben knew for a fact that Nexplanon implants were only effective after the first week.

It’s been a week.

“You can come inside me, if you want. I’m obviously clean. You know that for yourself.” She winked at him.

Ben groaned and pushed her back down onto the hood, ravaging her breasts again with his mouth, leaving little marks on her soft skin. He hoped some of them bruised and lingered for days.  

His hands scrambled for the knot of her jumpsuit sleeves, pulling them apart and shoving them down her silky tan legs. Rey canted her hips up to help him tug them off and Ben was pleased to see she wore nothing underneath them but a pair of _drenched_ white cotton panties.

“God, Rey.” He groaned, lightly tracing a finger up the center of her body, catching the moisture through the thin material. “You’re sopping wet.” He ran his finger underneath the elastic at the crease of her thigh, barely touching her. Rey’s hips bucked in surprise.

“During your exam, you dripped onto the table, you were so wet. Did you know that?” His voice was thick with arousal. He curled his finger into the cotton and Rey nodded at him, her eyes fluttering shut. “God, sweetheart, I nearly lost it. Do you have any idea how entrancing you are?”

Ben was aware that he was babbling now, stalling for time, but Rey didn’t seem to mind. Her eyes sprang open when he touched her fully, bending over her body to push her shirt up under her breasts and lave at her navel.

“Call me that again.” She breathed, her voice hitching with a light gasp as he nipped softly at the skin of her belly.

Ben looked up her body, catching her eyes with his own. “Sweetheart?” He murmured.

Rey moaned again, her head thunking back onto the hood of his car.

“Sweetheart.” He said again as he got to his knees in front of her, his face now level with the soaked crotch of her panties. He gripped her hips and shimmied her panties down her legs, shoving them into the pocket of his jeans. Somewhere in the distance his phone began buzzing again.

He ignored it.

He couldn’t ignore the fact that he was face to face with her gorgeous cunt, and he had no idea was to do with it.

Nervousness clouded out some of Ben’s arousal just as a thunderclap sounded overhead, shaking the whole garage.

Ben groaned in frustration and nuzzled his face into Rey’s stomach.

“I have to be honest with you.” Ben said into her skin.

Rey propped herself up on her elbows, “What’s wrong?” She asked. Her genuine concern nearly threw him for a loop.

“I’ve never,” He hesitated, looking away from her beautiful face and stared at her toolbox instead. “I’ve never done this before.” He admitted, shame nearly swallowing him whole. Rey had probably thought he was experienced, that he would give her mind blowing sex and show her what she was missing.

Rey’s eyebrows crinkled and she cocked her head to the side. “For real?” She whispered.

“For real.” He said.

Rey shot up, her hands flying to cover herself, “Dear God, you aren’t religious, or something like that, are you?”

“Fucking hell, Rey, of course not. Sex is just something I’ve never gotten around to.” Ben took her hands away from her breasts, running his thumb over the underside as he moved.

Rey studied him for a moment then smiled wide at him. “Then let’s learn together.” She said, spreading her legs for him. “If we don’t get it right the first time, we can always try again.” She ran her fingers through his hair, “and again,” then down his chest and under the neck of his shirt, “and again.”

Ben gave her a wolfish grin, and pushed her back onto the hood of his car. His knees were starting to protest, the hard concrete floor of the garage wasn’t doing him any favors. He dragged his jacket off of the toolbox and bunched it up under himself.

Much better.

“Can I eat you out, Rey?” He said into the skin of her thigh.

“I’d assumed that’s what you were down there for.” She quipped and Ben nipped her a little too hard on the inside of her thigh.

“Don’t be a smartass.” He griped, hooking her shapely legs over his shoulders.

He looked to her again. She was smiling brightly at him, her face still flushed. “Forgive me if I’m horrible at this.” He said, and then licked a hot stripe up the center of her body. Rey went rigid, a harsh gasp leaving her mouth as her hands flew into his hair and _pulled._

That seemed like a proper reaction.

Ben continued, enjoying himself immensely. She tasted strange, but good. A sweet taste mixed with a musky one that matched how she smelled. He ran the flat of his tongue through her folds, up towards her clit and she bucked hard underneath him.

“Stay still.” He said, his lips brushing her cunt as he spoke. He worked her over with his tongue, sucking and licking until he found a rhythm that had her moaning above him, her thighs quaking around his ears. She was so _fantastically_ wet, her arousal dripping onto the hood of his car.

_I’m never washing this car again._

Ben reached up her body and tweaked her nipple with his fingers as he moved his other hand to the apex of her thighs, coating his fingers in her arousal.

Gently, ever so gently, he toyed at her entrance then slid a finger inside of her, crooking it in a way that he knew she liked.

Rey yelped in response, her fingers tightening in his hair, almost to the point of pain. He hardly minded. Ben smiled into her cunt and added another finger.

“Oh my God, Ben.” She moaned, breathless and panting.

He didn’t get the chance to feel her orgasam on his fingers a week ago, but he certainly wasn’t going to miss it now.

He worked faster, speeding up the rhythm with his tongue and lips, pumping his fingers quickly in and out of her body. Rey’s thighs clenched onto his shoulders, her back arching off of the hood as she gasped, “I’m gonna-”

She nearly _screamed_ his name.

Her arousal flooded his mouth and her cunt clenched around his fingers. He moved a hand from her breast to palm himself through his jeans, attempting to relieve some of the pressure. Ben worked her through it, until every last shiver subsided and she laid sweaty and sated on the hood of his car.

He could’ve came just from listening to her come apart.

Ben removed her thighs from his shoulders, and stood as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. His knees barked in pain as he straightened them. Even with the jacket on the floor, it still hurt. He knew that his kneecaps were going to be bruised tomorrow.

_Worth it._

Rey immediately went for the fastening of his jeans, undoing his belt and popping the button open. She tugged him closer and planted a kiss on his chest through the material of his shirt. She fingered the hem and pushed it up.

“I want this off.” She said.

Ben, coming off his high from watching Rey come, was feeling nervous again.

“Rey, we don't have to-”

“I _want_ to.” Rey interrupted, She dropped her hands to the bulge in his jeans and he groaned. “Judging by this, you want to, too.”

Ben gripped the edge of his shirt and yanked it off over his head, tossing it to the floor.

Rey’s eyes widened as she took in the sight of his bare chest. He went to the gym semi-regularly and lifted every now and then, his body wasn’t too shabby but it definitely didn’t warrant that reaction.

“Beefcake.”

“What?”

Rey just giggled and shook her head before tugging his jeans down the tops of his pale legs. Her fingers hesitated at the band of his boxer-briefs, and she looked up to him, as if asking permission. Ben nodded to her and she immediately tugged the material down, her hand grasping at the length of him.

Rey's hand felt perfect around him, and he wondered how her pretty lips would feel wrapped around his cock.

_Another time._

“How in the world is that ever gonna fit in me?” She gasped.

Ben felt a little swell of male pride at her words, “I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

“Thank God.” Rey moaned, falling back on the hood and spreading her legs for him.

Ben moved over her and settled himself between her legs. There were most definitely better places to do this, but there was no way in hell he was stopping now. Even if he felt more nervous than he probably should. 

“I’m nervous.” He blurted. He really, _really,_ didn’t want to fuck this up. He wanted Rey to enjoy herself, most of all. He could always go home and rub one out later if this didn’t work out, but Rey had already said she had trouble with pleasing herself. 

Rey giggled at him, running her hand down the side of his face. “Me too.” Rey reached down between their bodies and grasped at him, lining him up at her entrance. “Let’s be nervous together?” She said, arching her back and running her cunt down the underside of his cock.

" _Fucking hell_.” He said, and gently buried himself to the hilt. Rey’s legs snapped around his waist as she held on for dear life.

If this was what sex felt like every time, he was such a fucking idiot for waiting so long.

Ben moaned, touching his forehead to Rey’s as he waited for her. She gasped, a look of pain flashing across her face. “Relax, sweetheart.” He murmured, ducking his head into the crook of her neck. She felt wonderful, already clenching around him, and she was so _tight_ it was agony to wait while her body adjusted. 

Rey took a deep breath and shimmied her hips and Kylo’s vision nearly whited out.

“Jesus Christ, don’t do that.” Ben panted.

“You can move now.” Rey said, her voice strained.

Ben pumped against her slowly, testing the waters as he dragged his hands down her legs to hoist her ass up higher. Rey moaned, the angle probably a lot deeper for her now that he’d moved her. She threw her hands onto the hood of the car, scrambling for purchase against the black paint.

“Fuck, Ben.” She gasped as he picked up speed. Rey painted a beautiful picture with her flushed skin and mused hair, her breasts bouncing with his every thrust.

He would never look at this car the same way again.

Ben could feel his orgasm building low in his stomach. There was no way he could last much longer, especially with Rey’s beautiful body spread out for him like this and the way she gripped his cock.

“Faster.” She gasped, and Ben nearly came right then. He paused for a moment, his hips stuttering before he found a good rhythm, Rey working her hips in tandem to meet his pounding thrusts. This whole sex thing was hard goddamn work and Ben was breathing heavily, nearly gasping into Rey’s neck.

“Please, sweetheart, please come for me.” Ben moaned into her hair, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. “I won’t last much longer.” Ben moved his hand down their bodies, and pressed against Rey’s clit, all but begging her to come before him.

_Please don’t let me embarrass myself._

Rey moaned loudly at the duel sensations and clapped a hand over her mouth. Ben promptly tugged it away. “I want to hear you come apart.” He gasped, standing straight and pounding into her harder.

This time Rey did scream.

Her walls fluttered around him, and there was no way he was holding himself back. With a harsh grunt, he came, obscenities falling from his lips as he fucked her through it, their shared arousal falling to the hood of his car.

He collapsed next to her on the hood, his chest flushed and heaving. Rey looked absolutely wrecked, her cunt was bright a swollen, and thank God she hadn’t bled. Hymens normally don’t last that long anyway. She was sweaty and sated, looking at him with adoration.

A look he undoubtedly returned.  

“We should get dinner.” Ben said, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Rey smiled. “What, like a date?”

“Yeah.”

Date the shit out of her, indeed.

“What do you like?” Ben asked.

“Tacos. Tacos sound good.”

 

And that was that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While editing, my notes whacked out and got deleted... Oh well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this dumpster fire of a fanfic. I never thought that I'd have the guts to post something, but here we are and I couldn't be happier that people actually like it!
> 
> Thanks a million for reading, you guys!


End file.
